


Mummies Alive Genderbend

by Small_myth



Category: Mummies Alive
Genre: Genderswap, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_myth/pseuds/Small_myth
Summary: What if Rapses gender was swapped upon reincarnation





	1. Ra! Ra! Ra! Ra!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mummies Alive

A/N: I will periodically make little changes to my character and I'm slightly tweaking this story  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mummies Alive

Chapter 1: Ra! Ra! Ra! Ra!

It was a bright early afternoon, in the city of San Francisco, upon one of the many hills, could two preteens a boy and a girl be seen, and were watching a sports car drive away. The girl made a vow, to own a car like the one they saw, before challenging the boy to a race down the hill, the girl took off like a rocket, and the boy declined due to the hill's steepness. Soon could the girl be seen, eating an apple while waiting for the boy, a few minutes later did the boy arrive, and made a comment on the newly created sphinx. The boy's name was Walter Lu, the girl's name was Kelda, little did she realize that she would soon make some new, and quite rather unusual friends.

*Kelda's pov*

My name is Kelda Rozalin Carnovan, I'm a soon to be twelve year old girl, and come this autumn I will be a seventh grader. If anyone told me I was royalty, _reincarnated royalty_ to be precise, naturally there would be scoffing, and directions given to the nearest loony bin. However little did I know, that the said fact was indeed the truth, and that I wasn't a _royal pain_ ha ha ha... I occasionally make bad jokes. Today I was skateboarding, with my best friend/bro Walter Lu, he's the more cautious one of our duo, whereas I'm the more fearless one, and not afraid to take on challenges. Though at times I can't help but be jealous, as his loving parents are still together, while I come from a broken-home, and that's due to my 'parents' divorcing way back when I was really young.

"Yeah the tomb of the pharaoh's son with his mummy missing. Is it alive? ALIVE?" I said in a scary tone

"You know I heard that some of those nuthouses are quite nice Kelda." Walter said

"Considering your family's coat of arms ties around the back" I retaliated

Walter than gave Kelda a noogie, who retaliated with a patent Gibbs-smack, and a few minutes of horseplay did Walter leave. Kelda headed into the museum, to get a snack from the vending machine, and to take a look at the newest exhibit. It was the one of prince Rapses, who according to her mother Amanda, the son of pharaoh Amenhotep, he was murdered at the age of 12, and his body was never recovered. Instead there were five sarcophagi, four containing the prince's guardians, and the fifth containing his pet cat. Passing by Amanda's office, did Kelda wave hello to her mother, and would be saying goodbye to her ordinary life. Her new extraordinary life, would be filled with danger, and of course mummified antics. Due to the hours, not too mention the summer heat, few lights were on, and in the cafeteria all was basically darkness.

"_Come back...._"

"Walter? Is that you?" Kelda asked

"_Come back to me... my son_"

"Very funny **not** and just for that I won't share my gobstoppers with you." Kelda said

*Kelda's pov*

I headed down to the cafeteria, to select my treat, once that 'errand' was done, I head down to the latest exhibit, and again I heard that disembodied voice. The name _Rapses_ was called out, what was far creepier, was the sound of stone moving, as I passed the statues, and I did a side-long glance. The statues remained as they were, little did I had realize, that from this moment onward, my life was going to take an unexpected turn, and from something that belonged to the entertainment industry. Upon entering the exhibit, I couldn't help but give a whistle of appreciation, if there was one thing my mom could do, and that was to put an amazing exhibition together. It was another matter entirely, if she could actually... but that's neither here or there, and I walked around stopping at the sarcophagi.

"_Goodbye Rapses... my son_"

"Fare thee well." I said "Walter you have way too much time on your hands." I giggled

The giggle turned into a cry of pain, as I tripped on the sarcophagi, containing Rapses pet cat, gently I picked it up, and placed it closer to the bigger sarcophagi. I didn't even realize that I was literally glowing, or that the figures inside the coffins were stirring, and I left the room intending to go home. However one of the statues eyes began to glow, I heard stone moving behind me, only to see one of the statues, and was shocked when it grabbed me. I don't look it, but I'm pretty strong for my age, I than shoulder-thrown the statute, and raced towards the nearest guard. Which made me run back towards the room, due to the fact that the guard wasn't human, and it was there I noticed a sixth sarcophagus. It looked to be my size, thankfully it was empty, I ducked inside of it, and tried to collect my thoughts. From what my mother told me, those were shabti created by the ancient egyptians, and what I couldn't understand was the how and the why. How were they able to move like that? Why were they after me? And how was I gonna talk my way outta this one? So wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't realize until I was grabbed, by a really ugly man, and introduced himself as Scarab. What's more he called me Rapses, I knew there would be trouble, just than a bright light came from the sarcophagus's, and there would be... yup even more trouble.

"Oh... shit." I said

"WITH THE STRENGTH OF RA." The mummies called out in unison

Kelda's brain triggered a rare 'fight or flight' instinct, to which she dove for cover, opening up the cat's sarcophagus, and couldn't help but take note. At the four mummified humans, transforming into mighty warriors, with armor resembling a falcon, snake, bull, and a cat. However there was still Scarab, with his own forces to contend with, the mummies were doing well, but to Kelda it wasn't enough, and jumped into the fray herself. Slipped on her brass knuckles, in no time at all, both the Rapses exhibit, and the shabtis were completely wrecked. Scarab seeing his decimated soldiers, quickly grabbed the young girl, before blasting a hole through the ceiling, and began to fly off with his hostage. A flaming arrow from the falcon mummy, ripped through Kelda's shirt, and Kelda landed safely in the bull mummy's arms. It didn't deter Scarab, as he flung fireballs, and she yelped at the bombardment.

"The boy is mine." Scarab proclaimed

"Not while we are here." Ja-kal decreed

"Um... Thank you. Thank you for saving my life." Kelda said '_Boy? They think that I'm a... boy?_'

"Are you alright?" Armon asked

"I was going to ask you that question, you were the one being bombarded by that freak in the bug armor." Kelda said "Anyhow we need to get out of here. There's no way we can explain this to my mom." she instructed

*Kelda's pov*

The one in the falcon armor, said I was wise, before calling me a prince, and tossed the cat through the newly made hole. The bull armor mummy stepped forward, however I was lighter, not too mention quicker, and climbed up the impromptu rope. Once on the roof, I struggled to maintain my position, as I held onto the cat in my arms, and finally the snake armor mummy made it. The museum's alarms began to blare, which started the Red Light Green Light game, as we made our way down the fire escape, and across the museum we watched as the police cars began to arrive. The six of us watched, we waited until all the officers were inside, and I invited them to come to my house for a while. It took longer than expected, given that we couldn't let anyone really notice them, and finally we arrived.

"Hurry it up we have some rather snoopy neighbors." I commanded

"The great house of your father in Memphis-WHOA" Rath said

"Didn't I just say to hurry it up? That means **get moving**" I snapped

After practically shoving them all inside, thankfully none of the neighbors noticed, were the mummies surprised by the interior, and needless to say I trying to refrain from giggling. Especially with the female mummy, who was playing with the recliner chair, what startled me was that snake guy, knew my father was in Memphis, and that made me wonder. Who were these guys? How did they know about me? And why was that Scarab guy trying to kidnap me? After all I wasn't rich, granted that I was somewhat part of a upper-middle class family, and let out a tired sigh... it was a long day.

"Prince Rapses what's wrong?" Ja-kal asked

"... Kelda." Kelda said

"What?" Ja-kal wondered

"My full name is Kelda Rozalin Carnovan, not this 'Rapses' kid, the reason as to why I was in the sarcophagus, was because those shabti were after me, and I was trying to evade them." Kelda explained

"They were after you because you are Rapses." Ja-kal stated gently

"I'm **not **Rapses and I've never been to Egypt." Kelda exasperated "Introductions are in order here, you seem to know me, or rather who I resemble apparently... but who are you guys and why was that Scarab guy trying to kidnap me?" she commanded

"I am Ja-kal, this is Armon, and Rath." Ja-kal said "And he is Nefer." he continued

"You mean **she** since Nefer is obviously a girl." Kelda said

Naturally the three mummies were in disbelief, only for _Nefer-tina _to confess, stating she did it to drive the chariots, and that only prince Rapses knew back in ancient Egypt. Much to the four mummies shock, did Kelda reveal her own gender, their prince was now a _princess_, and back at the museum was the investigation was continuing. Amanda couldn't comprehend to Mr. Hepplewhite her boss, as to why the mummies were taken, and yet not the priceless artifacts. Only to be answered by a Mr. Harris Stone, who stated that the thieves were planning on returning, and that they were to ship the exhibit back to egypt straightaway. Amanda tried to protest, only for an eager boss to accept the check wholeheartedly, she left to go get her daughter some dinner, and Kelda was coming to terms with what she just learned.

"Let's see if I got this straight. The four of you are to protect the prince, despite now being mummified, and you call on the power of Ra in order to kick butt." Kelda stated

"Why on earth would anyone want to kick Tut?" Rath asked

_ ***Giggle* ** _

"Excuse me Rapses, but I opened the white stone sarcophagus, and saw the offerings of food inside." Armon confessed "Just what is the significance of the mummified bird?" he asked

"White stone... oh you mean the refrigerator, those are just leftovers from last night's dinner, and you can have them if you want." Kelda said

"Thank you my princess." Armon said

"Will you please stop..." Kelda said "Shit! It's my mom, the five of you have got to hide follow me." she commanded

The five mummies followed their reincarnated princess upstairs, she lead them to her bedroom, instructing them to stay quiet, and to not touch anything. Closing the door did Kelda head downstairs, greeting her mother who came back, Amanda told her of the robbery, and how Mr. Stone was having the exhibit sent back to egypt _tonight. _Kelda waved goodbye to her mom, once Amanda had drove away, did Kelda race up the stairs, and the mummies jumped at the door slamming open. However their shock turned to concern, when they saw the look on the princess's face, and wondered what was wrong.

"Rapses what's the matter?" Nefer-tina asked

"We have to return to the museum at once, your sarcophagi are being sent back to egypt _tonight._" Kelda ordered

Thankfully it was dinner time, so none of the neighbors noticed the six of them leaving, taking some shortcuts did they arrive at the museum, and Armon stated that they couldn't leave for egypt. For the five of them had to stay, to protect Kelda from harm, Ja-kal decreed that the exhibit was a trap, in order to lure her out in the open, and the voices of the movers informed that they were ready to leave. The six of them watched the van drive off, Nefer-tina suggested that they take the 'horseless chariot', and which Kelda protested... it belonged to her mom's boss.

"Look we have no keys or a driver's license at all." Kelda protested

"Do they teach you nothing at that school of yours?" Rath asked

"Car Theft 101 isn't covered *bleh*" Kelda said sarcastically

Using a spell to unlock/activate the car, the six of them entered, with Nefer-tina taking the wheel, and Kelda instructing her how to drive it. It turned out the former was quite the driver, after a few hiccups like almost running over a small child, did they manage to catch up to the truck, and Kelda had gotten a driving lesson of her own. The four mummies got to their sarcophagi, however they were in danger, as the two movers were thrown out by shabti, and Scarab made his appearance. The drivers didn't notice Kelda at all, as they entered Hepplewhite's car, before driving off, and that's when Kelda heard the orders.

A/N: {} = Means speaking in the ancient language

"**{ **No! I will NOT let you do that**} **" Kelda decreed

"Well prince Rapses your without your guardians." Scarab gloated "Don't worry I need you alive." he continued

"But not for long." Heka hissed "AH! MY EYES." she cried

Just as Scarab reached for her, Kelda dodged his arm, before taking out a bottle of perfume, and spraying it in Heka's eyes. A shout indicated her friends successful recharge, like before did a battle break out between the two groups, until Kelda alerted them of the danger to their sarcophagi, and the six of them fled with the truck. Nefer-tina took the wheel again, Kelda/Khati next to her, and the guys were on the roof. However some shabti managed to cling on, but were soon decimated, Ja-kal having saved Kelda from being hit, and was attacked by Scarab who just arrived.

"Ja-kal has saved you for the last time." Scarab decreed

"{Go hump a camel}" Kelda sneered "{Rath! Get down NOW}" she ordered

While Scarab's back was turned, in order to deal with Rath, did Kelda spotted a low bridge coming up, and quickly did Rath followed orders. Ja-kal heard Rapses's giggling, as he came out of his dazed state, Rath helped him up, and informed that Scarab decided to hit the bridge hard instead of Kelda. This induced Kelda to laugh her head off, soon they were back at the museum, as the sphinx would become their base of operations, and Kelda helped them unload the truck. Until they told her to go home, as her mother would be worried, she promised to stop on by later on tomorrow, and headed for home. A few minutes later, did Amanda arrive home, and later on that night could Kelda be seen writing in her journal.

_*Month* *Day*_

_Today something terrible has happened, the Rapses exhibit was robbed of it's mummies, when the artifacts were being sent back to egypt, and according to my mother... the truck itself was stolen too. I can only wonder at how long it will be, before the said artifacts end up being sold online in an auction._


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving-in day has arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter and in the near future I have at least two more Mummies Alive stories :)

A/N: Due to lack of ideas and not too mention personal stuff, here is the very next chapter of the story

Chapter 2: Settling In

_ ***Kelda's pov*** _

"Watch out, blind box carrier coming through." I said "There we go... that one was certainly heavy." I continued

"How many more are there in the... truck?" Rath asked

"Six more two of which Armon and Ja-kal will have to move out themselves." I said

Life certainly can be strange, true to my word, I headed to the sphinx, except it was early in the morning, and with some takeout boxes. After my friends ate, the breakfast I had gotten them, we went to unload the truck, and last night it was decided to wait until morning to unload. I was pretty surprised, to find that there was furniture too, in the truck since it wasn't in the exhibition room, luckily for us my friends sarcophagi, were the last to be packed yesterday night, and were the only things to be set up last night. Another lucky thing was that, when they designed the sphinx, they had added electricity, and a couple of working bathrooms. Since sometime in the future, it would be decided that any, and all egyptian exhibitions would be inside the sphinx. However my new friends, confiscated the place, turning it into their new home, and because it reminds them of their old home. I felt really bad for them, they lost their lives, to protect mine in a past life, and hopefully we can end Scarab soon. So that my new friends, can finally rest in peace, with their loved ones, and that would have to wait... there was still a truck to unload. Grabbing the smallest box, I left the truck, before putting it on the table, meanwhile Armon and Ja-kal were getting one of the larger boxes, and I waited until they were out before getting back inside. I grabbed another box, where I repeated the same process, putting it on the table, and getting another one. Once that was done, the next part was which furniture went where, naturally it was decided, that this room would be the garage, and a particular room chosen by Armon would be the kitchen. Not long afterwords more rooms were selected, a large room for training, a room for making plans, and private rooms for the guys.

*A few hours later*

"I have to go home now, to do my paper route, and afterwords I'll be back to continue helping out." I said

"What's a paper route Rapses?" Ja-kal asked

"Oh that just means my route to deliver the newspaper, I work as a paper girl, I drop off the newspaper, and every two weeks I collect the money owed." I explained "Some of the money goes to the bill itself and I get to keep the rest of it." I continued

_'I'll need to get a longer route, for now I have 5 mouths to feed, and clothe as well. Is that what a suffering parent feels like?' I thought 'It's a good thing I'm really good at budgeting my money.' I continued_

Kelda than left the sphinx, thinking about her new friends, and their occupations thousands of years ago. Armon was a soldier, he taught Rapses self-defense, who lost his right arm in battle, and his golden one was given to him by the pharaoh. Rath was the prince's tutor, teaching him subjects like reading, and of course magic. Kelda silently hoped that Rath, would teach her magic as well, and giggled at her thought... riding a flying carpet to school. Nefer-tina was the prince's charioteer, who taught Rapses how to ride, took him anywhere he liked, and immediately felt sad for her... Nefer-tina's father was a bastard of a man. Ja-kal taught her how to hunt, in her past life, and what was saddest of all... he died leaving his wife and infant son behind. The mummies in turn, talked about their reincarnated prince, how Rapses was now a girl, and what they just learned. That her name was Kelda now, she would speak her mind, at times curse like a sailor, and that her parents were divorced. It turned out that her 'father', left her mother and herself, when the princess was 3 years old, and the last time he came for a visit was when she was 5. Not once did the man, tried to communicate with her, Rapses stated that to her 'father' couldn't bother himself to do so, and if she ever saw him she would set his [expletive] ass on fire. There were other things, her love for RPG video games, comic books and fantasy novels, and certain movies. What was the most concern, to them was that her relationship, with her modern era mother, and it clearly had been strained for the past couple of years. Rapses wouldn't talk of it, but they could see how she felt, her eyes were filled with disgust, and with a great sadness too.

"Whatever happened to her... we have to know." Nefer-tina decreed

"But if we try to push it, Rapses will get very angry at us, and you know what the pharaoh said." Armon said "She plans on setting her father's butt on fire, what do you think she'll do to us?" he wondered

The four of them shuddered in unison, as it wasn't just fire, that Kelda's modern day father would experience, and that's because she mentioned other methods of harm quite _vividly. _They could only hope, or pray to the gods, that the said event from the past, comes to light soon, and the sooner the better. Kelda on the other hand, had just arrived at her house, where nearly ten minutes later, she could be seen pulling a wagon behind her, and smiling as she greeted the customers on her route. Though she smiled happily, inwardly she was very worried, with the events from yesterday, and how she would afford to keep the five of them fed/clothed. After all she wasn't remotely wealthy, granted her papergirl job, did pay her quite a bit of money, and none of them had any identification needed in these times. One of her customers, a sweet elderly woman, could tell that something was bothering Kelda, and asked her what the problem on her mind was.

"What's wrong Kelda?" the woman asked

"Do you know the new exhibit at the museum Mrs. Peters?" Kelda asked

"The Rapses one? Oh yes I've been waiting for quite some time for it to be open." Mrs. Peters said

"My mom told me yesterday that something terribly awful happened." Kelda blurted out

"What exactly happened deary?" Mrs Peters asked

"The mummies from the museum from the Rapses exhibit were _stolen, _what's more is that the rest of the artifacts were to be sent back to egypt that very night, but en-route to the airport, the truck carrying the artifacts was hijacked, and the movers were attacked. My mom works as the curator, she told me last night, the movers had returned, and told my mother to call the police." Kelda explained

"Oh my stars and garters, how could anyone do something so dastardly?" Mrs. Peters wondered

"I know and my mom worked really hard on the exhibit too." Kelda said

"If I ever see the creep again, I'll hit him or her with my handbag, and it will hurt with a couple of bricks in it believe me." Mrs. Peters vowed

After giving the paper, did Kelda thank the old woman, feeling better that half, of what was on her mind was off her chest, and continued with the route. Soon the final paper was delivered, she couldn't wait until tomorrow, which would be collection day, and that meant pay day. Speaking of her pay, Kelda thought about looking through the ads, hopefully there would be a way, to extend her route, and/or get a better paying part-time job. Babysitting was right out, as it wouldn't make her much money, so the best bet was to extend the route, and getting stuff on sale was the best bet. She couldn't leave them like that, wandering around without a clue, if they told anyone about their selves, they would be sent to an asylum, and some of those places were hell on earth. Kelda knew it would take time, for her new guardians, to get used to living in these modern times, and deep down she knew there would be weird times. However strange as it is, she couldn't wait for whatever their next adventure would be, and when it would take place. In the coming of months, Kelda would learn more about her friends, and the very foes that they would be up against.


	3. The Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got hit by some inspiration :)

Since I've been hit by some inspiration, here is the next chapter, and I hope everyone enjoys reading it

Chapter 3: The Incident

_ ***Kelda's POV*** _

"Here's your change Mrs. Peters and thank you again for the lollipop." I said

"Your very welcome and have a wonderful afternoon." Mrs Peters said

After saying goodbye to Mrs. Peters, I headed to the next house on my route, today was the second Friday, and for us papergirls/paperboys was collection day. Once I put together the money, that I needed to pay for the bill, I would separate the remaining in 3 groups, and since I just met the guys it was now 3 instead of 2. By groups meaning how much, of it going into my bank account, going into my wallet, and now goes to the guys to pay for their daily necessities. Which is quite a lot, as they will need appliances, as well as cutlery and dishes, and other stuff like towels as well. It was almost too much to bare, I considered telling my mom about them, but with Scarab still out there somewhere, the best thing to do is keep my mouth shut, and the less anyone knew about this the better. However than again knowing my 'mother', she'll most likely disbelief, and I wouldn't be surprised if she takes that bastard's side. After all she did it once before, there's no stopping her if she'll do it again, knowing Amanda she would do it to, and that's the reason of the whole _incident. _Rather it's the trigger, as to why my mother and I, our relationship has become strained, and even though it's been nearly 2 years... the hurt still remains. Amanda refused to listen or see the hard truth, that her only child... her own daughter, was in great danger, and seemingly prefers to take the easy way out of blaming the victim. Deep down I knew, that I will never forgive her for that, be it both the hard slap, and the blame which disgusts me. What's more was because of her, choosing to deny the incident, she also _willingly chose _to ignore my birthday, and later make me miserable both physically and emotionally. I had just finished collecting my money from the last house, when I heard someone calling my name, turning my head it was none other than Walter, and in the opposite direction I could see my new friends/guardians were watching me.

"Hey Walter, what's up?" I asked

"So Kelda your birthday's next week, am I right?" Walter asked

"Yeah but with what happened I highly doubt it will be celebrated, like last year when I turned 11 years old, the only gift I gotten from my mom, was a long list of chores, and a sarcastic 'happy birthday'. What's worse was when she had later got me a bottle of perfume, called Essence of Primroses, which she sprayed on me, and on my entire wardrobe." I said

"What's wrong with Primroses?" Walter asked

"_Allergies _Walter that's what, the perfume she purposely sprayed on me, gave me a horrible itchy rash, a very nasty cough, and my sinuses were killing me." I decreed "She was in the wrong, something she knew wholeheartedly, and still did it anyway. All for the sake of making me, her own daughter miserable, just for a need of revenge, and due to the incident." I confessed

"Incident?... You mean the one at the museum last year?" Walter asked

"Yeah instead of listening, when I specifically told her, that the unit had already finished a week and a half beforehand, and chose to ignore the evidence." I stated "What on earth was the principal smoking when he hired that guy?" I wondered

Walter merely nodded his head, we've been classmates and friends, since his family moved from Osaka Japan years ago, and the one of the few people who knew about the incident. Which happened two years ago, before I met my new guardians, they are now vaguely aware of it, but until I feel comfortable talking about it, and until than they will have to remain in the dark. Something that never should have happened did, even with the hard evidence a.k.a. the security tapes, and the statement from the security guards. Mom still refused to acknowledge the truth, preferring to think of me in the wrong, and she was in the right for what she had done. I will never forget that day, what happened at that lecture, not too mention the after-party which was also held, and I outwardly shudder. Which Walter gently rubbed my back, he knew I was thinking about it, as it always happens when it crosses my mind, and soon I began to calm down. Not long afterwords we parted ways, I headed back for home, where I immediately gotten the money for the bill together, and after sending it out I headed for the sphinx. After my lessons were finished, they walked me home, since Scarab was still around, and I could easily be abducted by him. One thing my friends really need, is a vehicle to get around, after all San Francisco is a huge city, and I knew that even if it took my entire savings I would get them one. However there was the matter of funds, which was still quite lacking, but little did I know that there was a solution to that problem, and of course I would take it with both hands. Screw what Ja-kal and the others would say to me, their yapping about 'Scarab', and keeping me in sight only serves as a headache. I'm a soon to be 12 year old girl, whose starting to go through puberty, it's high time I do some rebellion anyway, and besides those funds would be needed... I had 5 new mouths to feed anyway.


	4. Disbelief and Model Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain events are brought to light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have some inspiration

A/N: Hope everyone enjoys this chapter

_ **Chapter 4: Disbelief and Model Behavior** _

***Ja-kal's pov***

My friends and I were in disbelief, upon eavesdropping of our ruler, at how her own mother purposely endangered her, and we still were upon hearing that Amanda felt right in her actions. A lion never attacks it's own cubs, we still couldn't believe it, but Kelda showed us the evidence, and our disbelief turned into disgust. Was it always like this? Or was it the result of the incident? Where Amanda failed on protecting our young pharaoh-to-be, when the shock wore off did lessons for Kelda began, after escorting her home we returned to the sphinx, and we began to talk about what to do for Rapses's birthday. She was going to turn 12 next week, from what Kelda expected there wouldn't be any celebration at all, and right now on the princess's mind was funds. Back in Egypt we never had to worry about money, each of us made decent wages as prince Rapses's guardians, naturally Rapses didn't have to worry either, and in this new modern era we no longer have the said occupations somewhat. However little did we realize, was that an opportunity for money would arise, and one that Kelda would take with both hands.

_ ***Two days later - Kelda's pov*** _

It was a beautiful early afternoon, I decided to get away from my overprotective best friends/guardians, and head out to a local park by my lonesome. Little did I realize that my current financial troubles, were about to be solved, and it would be due to a spoiled brat. Once I arrived in the heart of the park, I saw people were swarming around with cameras, realizing that there was a photo shoot going on, I merely shrugged my shoulders, and took a seat on a nearby bench. Being as quiet as possible, I took my book out of my bag, and got back to the chapter I was reading. I was at an exciting part, when suddenly a loud _**screech**_like nails on the chalkboard, the birds immediately took flight, and I turned to see what was disrupting the peace. From my sight it was none other than Elizabeth Knight, a fencing genius prodigy, and the only good thing about her... literally. Even though most of the legit media tried to keep it covered, surprisingly the tabloids spoke the truth about her, Elizabeth was a real piece of work, and beyond obnoxious to even work with. As she was one of the most selfish, entitled, moronic, and bratty piece of shit around. What's more is her age, Elizabeth is fourteen years old, yet constantly acted like a toddler, and I was an actual witness to one of her temper tantrums.

"IT'S NOT CUTE AT ALL!" Elizabeth screamed

"B-But it's for the shoot." the photographer explained

"NO! I DON'T CARE! IF IT'S NOT CUTE THAN I'M NOT GONNA WEAR IT! I ONLY LIKE CUTE THINGS!" Elizabeth screeched "I REFUSE TO WEAR SUCH UGLY CLOTHES AND THESE TACKY THINGS SHOULD BE BURNT AT ONCE." she screamed

"Oi! Some people are trying to work and some people are trying to have a relaxing day in the park." I called out "Neither side can do that with that nails on a chalkboard voice you have." I continued

"She's right... Elizabeth Knight, either apologize to everyone and do your job correctly." the photographer said "OR LEAVE NOW." he ordered

A/N: And I'm back to finish this chapter

More screeching filled with stamping could be heard, until the slamming of a door could be heard, seconds later did Elizabeth emerge talking on the phone, and her saying she wouldn't be working with such 'terrible people or clothes'. Childishly sticking her tongue at them, the photographer began to rub his head, and heard a girl's voice asking if he was alright. Stating that she had some tylenol if he needed it, the photographer looked to his left, to see a young girl around 12, and automatically she began to search her bag for the said aspirin. While she did that, he began to observe the kid, with bright auburn hair, and jade green eyes... she had a classic look.

"Excuse me young lady but what's your name?" the photographer asked

"My name is Kelda." Kelda replied

"Kelda, pleased to meet you I'm Alexander by the way." Alex said "I'll be blunt. Do you think you could be of help and model for us?" he asked

"Sure and I'll do my best to follow directions." Kelda said "Where can I put my bag down?" she asked

Alexander placed it beside him, before directing the makeup artist and designer to show the young girl where to go, from there did Kelda obediently changed, and did her utmost to stay still when makeup was applied. Once there did Kelda step out of the trailer, wearing the exact outfit that Elizabeth refused to wear, it was a green summer dress, and with her hair in a high ponytail. A click of the camera could be heard, when Kelda tried to smell some plastic flowers, another click at her giggling of her own silliness, and than another outfit change. Soon it was time for a break, Kelda volunteered to help out, making a mint tea for everyone to drink to help with their headaches, and not long after it was back to work. A couple of hours later, did laughter ring out, as some of the workers began to make jokes, and even more so as Alex who was usually serious joined in.

"Thanks for the help Kelda, I really mean it." Alex said "It's good to have a model that actually listens and follows the directions." he continued

"Your welcome Alex and I have to admit I had fun modelling for you guys." Kelda admitted "The best part was when your pants dropped and you said 'whoa is my hair out?'" she laughed

Despite the protesting did Kelda, once changing back into her own clothes, helped pack everything up to be taken back to the studio, and once everything was ready did Simone the manager walked up to Kelda. Handing the young girl both a check, as well as a business card, and instructed her to give her a call by next week. Once she was at home, did Kelda take a look at the check, her jaw dropped at the amount of $500, and she couldn't believe at how much she made for just a few hours of modeling. Carefully used it would provide her new guardians, with decent food, clothes, and of course tools. When her mother arrived home, did Kelda immediately inform Amanda about her day, and the possible job offer. It was decided that they would call Simone, set up a meeting, and see about Kelda becoming a potential model. A few nights later, could Kelda be seen on her bed, gently petting Khati, and with a big smile on her face.

_'It looks like my current financial troubles will be over soon, now that I'm a model, and will be able to help my new friends.' _Kelda thought to herself


End file.
